


Gym Jealousy

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Dean getting jealous because you were practicing with Seth

"C'mon y/n, you can do it!" Seth yells as you're doing a pull up.

You roll your eyes, "It's not that hard dumbass." You say.

"Rude. See if I train with you again." Seth says, sticking his tongue out at you.

"Real mature Seth." 

Seth laughs "I know I am."

You open your mouth to respond when you see your boyfriend Dean walk in "Hi baby."

"Hi" Dean says, barely glancing at you before going to the treadmill.

You fall down to the ground and take the treadmill next to him. "I missed you."

"Mhm." He says, turning off the treadmill and walking to the other end of the gym.

*whats his problem?* you think, following him to the other side. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I'm gonna skip the workout today, see you later." He says, walking out the door.

You stand there, dumbfounded and Seth comes over "Where'd Dean go?"

"He said he was going to skip the workout and left. I think he's mad at me but I'm not sure why."

Seth shrugs "He'll get over it. Come on, we have to finish up."

"Alright" you say, following him to the mats. 

"Try and pin me." He says, standing in the center of the mat. 

You run at him and he grabs you by the waist, flipping you over his head. You land on the middle of your back and pop back up, dodging a fist flying close to your head.

Finally, you're able to slide past him and take him out at the knees. He falls and you pin him.

"YES! In your face asshole!" You yell.

He laughs and holds out a hand "help me up?"

You grab his hand and start to pull him up, when he yanks your arm and you fall on top of him.

You smack him "Douchebag."

"Thank you. I love you too." Seth says, pushing you off of him and standing up. "Go find out what's wrong with your boyfriend, bestie."

"Alright. Bye bestie." You say, grabbing your gym bag and walking out the door.

~

you walk into yours and Dean's hotel room. "Baby?"

You walk over to the bed and Dean's laying there, listening to music. You gently pull out an earbud "Why didn't you do your workout today?"

"Didn't feel like it." He says, taking the earbud out of your hands and putting it back in his ear.

You pull it out "What did I do?" 

He looks at you and shakes his head "Nevermind"

"Tell me, I need to know what I did wrong."

He's quiet for a moment before turning to look at you "Why were you training with Seth?"

You're shocked "Is that what this is about? You're jealous that I was working out with Seth?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Bullshit." You say "You're definitely jealous, not that you have an reason to be. I love you more than anything on this earth, the only reason I was training with Seth is because I don't like working out alone and you weren't down there yet."

Dean sighs."I'm sorry"

You smile, laying down next to him. "It's okay."


End file.
